The present invention relates to a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) system for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a HVAC system that includes a refrigeration circuit and a controller programmed to adjust the refrigeration circuit based on a condition of a vehicle.
Generally, vehicle HVAC systems include a condenser or gas cooler, a compressor, an evaporator, and one or more fans that direct air across the condenser or gas cooler and/or the evaporator. Often, the main source of external noise for HVAC systems is generated by operation of the fans. External noise generated by the fans, or other components of the HVAC system, is most noticeable when the vehicle is stationary and an engine of the vehicle is idling.